This invention relates to a device for reducing the braking effect of the engine of a motor vehicle equipped with an anti-skid braking system.
It is known, that in a vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine, the moment the accelerator pedal is released the engine itself commences a braking action; this engine braking action is proportionately greater the greater the speed of the vehicle. While the braking effect of the engine is largely exploited when travelling downhill or during normal braking, without skidding, it is particularly dangerous when the vehicle is equipped with an anti-skid braking system, because it augments the already controlled action of the braking system. Furthermore the braking effect of the engine is particularly marked at the beginning of the braking process, when the anti-skid braking system can be slow to intervene for various reasons.
A principal object, therefore, of the present invention is the provision of a vehicle equipped with a control device capable of reducing or eliminating the braking effect of the engine during braking of a vehicle upon intervention of an anti-skid braking system.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a device as aforesaid which can be conveniently used at all speeds of the vehicle.